


Vizard Sakura thing

by LightsaberWeildingDalek, RueLukas



Series: Backing up world building [2]
Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsaberWeildingDalek/pseuds/LightsaberWeildingDalek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueLukas/pseuds/RueLukas
Summary: With all the tumblr stuff going on, I’m backing up all the story stuff I’ve done there. This is Sakura with an inner hollow replacing her canon split-personality.





	Vizard Sakura thing

So crossovers aren't really my thing, but the other day I had the thought that if Sakura was in the Bleach universe,what if she was a visored? Like Inner is supposed to be all her repressed aggression and anger right? But now she's a kick-ass Inner hollow. God it'd be so cool, and considering they merge later on, I like to think that'd make Sakura just a really strong visored cuz teamwork. Oooh I have ideas but I need to desperately catch up/refresh on Bleach lol. Anyway just wanted to share lol

lightsaberwieldingdalek  
@ruelukas22 , you know how I really like giving Sakura abilities?  
ruelukas22  
Sounds interesting, but you’ll have to explain what visored is to me  
lightsaberwieldingdalek  
Basically , implanted homicidal second personality, that gives extra powers, but also tries to take control and eat people  
ruelukas22  
Is it possible to “homegrow” the second personality?  
lightsaberwieldingdalek  
I think so, the main character of Bleach did, but to “wake it up” he had to got through an almost death situation and get a sort of spiritual power CPR thing done afterwards  
ruelukas22  
Are we looking at this Sakura in Bleach or Sakura in Naruto?  
lightsaberwieldingdalek  
Sakura in Naruto with this power and maybe Bleach style afterlife?  
ruelukas22  
Bleach style before life, and then Bleach canon afterlife?

And the reason I ask, is because would Kurama count as close enough to near death experience to a couple month old baby? That way it’s like in canon where she has Inner for as long as she can remember?  
lightsaberwieldingdalek  
Ooh good idea, and a death god was there as well, which could do things. Hollows in bleach are basically the unquiet dead, and eat souls, no matter alive, dead, or their own. If , for example, Sakura was attacked by a new hollow as she was about to be born, just after the attack, it could plant the seeds of a vizard inner hollow.

Bleach afterlife only I was thinking. Bleach afterlife is actually kinda horrific.  
ruelukas22  
Let me be clear, that absolute extent of my knowledge comes from a single fic of blackkat’s that I didn’t finish. So trust me when I say some of things YOU are saying go right past my head.

That said, are you suggesting the Uzumaki death god was a death god, a reaper, a hollow, or something else?  
lightsaberwieldingdalek  
Ok sorry. What did I say that I need explain?

I’m not sure what the Uzumaki death god would be . Other than weird , and unexplainable  
ruelukas22  
Well your explanation for hollow could apply to the Uzumaki death god, as it does eat souls. The trade aspect would be new, but could be part of how the Uzumaki’s bound it? You feed it, and unlock this super powerful seal?  
lightsaberwieldingdalek  
Ooh good idea. Two chakra powered and half a kyubi would put a lot of power to a really good seal. Not to mention hollows are implyed to get more intelligent with age/eaten power, though that might be that only the clever ones survive long enough. So a super old sealed one consistently having been fed Uzumaki’s eould certainly be clever enough to make deals  
ruelukas22  
The Ninja World ends, not by a Rabbit Moon goddess, but by an Uzumaki death God that SOMEONE thought would be a good idea to feed HALF A BLOODY BIJU MINATO WHY  
lightsaberwieldingdalek  
Ok I’m giggling at that. Unless….. ooh what if the death god does flee but in doing so activated an emergency self destruct on its seal cage, and gets splatted, and baby Sakura, already hollow tainted by something else, soaks our that power like a sponge  
ruelukas22  
That something else being? Come on you know I need why’s.  
lightsaberwieldingdalek  
Ok let me think. Let’s say that hollows in shinobi world are really rare. In bleach spiritual power both extends time as a spirit before devolving into a hollow, and makes you very tasty to hollows. So let’s say given that everyone has power like that, almost all people go to the afterlife before hollowing, and no ninjas are collapsing because their souls got eaten by and invisible monster. But it obviously happens now and again , or the Uzumaki death god wouldn’t exist. What if an elite section of Uzukagure know about hollows, and could use seals to see them. When they needed to keep the death god fed, they would hunt down the occasional hollow, or just the local ghosts, and feed them to their pet hollow. But now Uzumaki is gone, and the number of hollows are rising, and hollows are starting to spawn more of themselves, and as the only one who can see them Sakura is the only one who can protect people. She could have been in vitro hollow tainted by her mother barely escaping one early in the pregnancy?

What if the overwhelming spiritual power she has is one of the reasons she has very low chackra reserves?  
ruelukas22  
Low chakra reserves, while also having having unreasonably strong chakra control and physical strength brought on by anger. She’s all yin, mind, because her yang physical has been supporting something that doesn’t have a physical, and she only gets it back for a moment when she/they are both angry and want to hurt something?

UZUSHIOGAKURE BEING AN ALTERNATE VERSION OF SOUL SOCIETY? Or having at least a similar basis, and that’s why it never became a part of Konoha?  
lightsaberwieldingdalek  
Yin chakra is what’s used in genjutsu, and Sakura was labelled as a genjutsu type, and no one looks beyond that.

Though she might get labelled as a bloodline starter because she can see all the ghosts. Her getting told by a bunch of paranoid war veterans who can go anywhere without detection (and listen to Danzo) not to mention anything could explain who no one know about the powers this civilian child has manifested .

I was looking at pics on google, and looks like when the hollow bit “surfaces” the manifestation (for people who can see it) is a sort of hollow shell over the person, with a sort of black goop body (extra limbs optional) and a white mask that represents said hollow power. When Sakura gets angry she feels the white bone start to creep across her face. If she ever really let loose she could start swinging invisible invulnerable goop tentacles around. Of course by that point she would probably be in a bezerk fury.

As far as I can tell inner hollows are marginally more sane than “normal” hollows, if only because they have human software to run on rather that trying construct it out of nothing on instinct. So inner Sakura in more battle happy bezerker than wild cannibal.

Actually, we could reason away Sakura’s diet fixation as well. Even though she doesn’t actually need to eat souls, she generated her own power, the hollow bit of her is always hungry. So she can’t manage her own food intake without scheduling it. She goes looking for advice on it, and of course all the books she finds are written towards civilian girls trying to get thin.  
ruelukas22  
So not only would she have a Naruto level metabolic rate, she wouldn’t have the background knowledge to learn and understand that, meaning she was actively starving herself even when she was doing her best according to what those books said.

Chunin exams when Ino projects into her head, the hollow would be so down to eat her.  
lightsaberwieldingdalek  
I was figuring she had a normal metabolism- for an active girl in military training with a chakra system and spiritual power to fuel. The books were written for retiring peaceful civilian girls who spend their days strumming harps and trying to look pretty and thin.

Oh dear. I’d rather not kill Ino in the written exam, but Sakura having to tell inner “spit her out! You have no idea where she’s been!” , is cracking me up. Though Orochimaru fight would be a good place for her to cut loose , especially since there’s not enough monitoring . Any sudden chakra/killing intent flare ups will be be blamed on him or her teammates. That actually might be Sakura’s first “taste” of a human soul (baring a few experiments when she was 4) . The cursed seals carry a fragment of Orochimaru’s soul and chakra , and while both her teammates were gone, Sakura might try and fix it.

 

What do you think Sakura’s relationship which the local ghosts are? She trusts them enough to stay quiet about her “kekkai genkai”, and she’s probably killed hollows after them. We might be able to get hero find out part of what she is by finding a ghost or two of uzu.  
ruelukas22  
The reason I’m suggesting a high metabolic rate is because of the hollow eating her energy, which would then need to be constantly refilled, which requires food. It’s not that she herself burns it off quicker, but the hollow.

The hollow being aware of the icky bit of soul Orochimaru’s and eating it should definitely happen. The seal could then destabilize and disappear, or stabilize more properly and just be a power up. (Not that Uchiha’s need power ups.) Could the seal, after the soul price is removed, cause a hollow? Would the sealed soul piece count as an inplanted hollow that remains dormant unless the seal is activated?

The fact that we could potentially use Kushina’s ghost for this and have her happily teaching baby Sakura how to deal with hollows.

Karen being able to see and deal with ghosts and hollows too, and actually meets Sakura during the exams!

Kurama is the reason Naruto can’t see them?  
lightsaberwieldingdalek  
I thought that no one could see hollows or anything dead without bleach-style spiritual power. Sakura is the only living person who can see that. Why would Kurama make Naruto able to see ghosts? (Although given the nibi is modelled after that ghost seeing two tails cat from Japanese mythology, it might be able to). I figured that not all of Uzu could see ghosts , just that they had an elected branch of their ANBU that could slap a few temp seals on themselves to keep their pet “death god” in working order.

I can’t remember whether this is Bleach canon or not, but I think that the reason hollows are hungry for souls is that their constantly bleeding spiritual power keeping themselves-well, not alive, but functioning- without any way to create more of it. Though you’re right she would need more fuel for an extra large soul, and a second energy system.  
ruelukas22  
So the Uzu would have a specific branch of people who would be able to see, but Sakura would be one of the few if not only person who can see naturally, for a given definition of natural.

The reason someone with a Biju would be able to see is because of the amount of energy a biju has, as it is a self regulating chakra construct. A hollow that uses natural energy instead of spiritual anergy to keep itself going, therefore making it that much stronger. Naruto’s seal keeps that energy contained, so until the seal starts opening up he wouldn’t be able to see the ghosts. Meanwhile someone like Gaara is seeing the ghosts and hollows all the time.  
lightsaberwieldingdalek  
Oh yeah that would totally drive Gaara even more crazy, the ghosts of his kills following him around , eventually hollowing and devouring each other, then their other kills being blamed on him.

Kushina wouldn’t be around to talk to Sakura because she got eaten by the death hollow.

Given I’m about to sleep here’s some actual writing for it.

Naruto first taps into the kyubi in Wave. While he’s calming down, he catches a glimpse of smething white in Sakura’s face. As she hurries closer, all he can see is a face pale with fear and rage. So much rage. (Kakashi sees and anger seething in her eyes and realises he’s never actually seen her in direct combat. Sakura always takes the defensive, letting her teammates attack first)

In the forest of death Sakura let’s the bone trace along her jawline. Outer and Inner in complete agreement. These boys are hers(theirs)hers. This shredded soul will not touch them. Ghosts drift alongside her whispering advice and hints. At her knee Nawaki murmurs on how his Sensei fought. Behind her Izuna reminds her what he said about fighting alongside a sharinagan. Mikoto’s hands drift through her sons hair as she cradles him, screaming words she knows he can’t hear.

Sakura leaps forward, with a dual-toned scream on their lips.  
ruelukas22  
I read the name Nawaki and lost my mind. I’ll put a real reply here when I get it back.  
lightsaberwieldingdalek  
I figure the more powerful a ninja is, the longer they last as a ghost (apart from harishama. No one knows where he went). So there’s almost a shadow Konoha, full of 4 generations of powerful shinobi, and Sakura is their only link. She’s also the one who has the easyist time beating hollows. She and ghost-mentors have worked out that she and inner are linked to the hungry monsters spirits turn into if they refuse to move on for two long. In bleach canon there is a visual signifier of how close to hollow spirits are- a chain handing from their chests. The longer the chain, the more power a spirit has. The chain shortens with time, and when it’s gone, that’s when a spirit turns into a hollow.

If baby Sakura has been running around Konoha punching hollows, she’s probably assaulted ANBU by accident before. She’s got a note on her file going “ANBU hawk- this child leaped our at me from a corner, threw a sloppy punch at my face. When I dodged, she stared at my kunai pouch and apologised, before running away calling for a ‘tobi-Sensei’. It was hilarious”  
ruelukas22  
An entire community of ghosts just going about their unlives parallel to their legacies. The second someone finds about the link between chain lengths and hollow creations, you know the ghosts would be that much more careful.

ANBU with their white masks would be mistaken SO EASILY for hollows! Sakura would have a reputation in the upper ranks as the girl who would fight anybody. (You can’t tell me she hasn’t tried to hit Itachi and half the other ANBU. Shisui definitely almost had a heart attack.)

The link between hollows and chains puts the Uzumaki chains as so much more suspect tho.  
lightsaberwieldingdalek  
Maybe at first when Sakura tries to say hello to a ghost, they freak out because she has no chain, and can see them, so obviously she about to turn into a hungry monster, and then watch in awe as a living person starts chatting with her.

 

 

(Ok I understand social engagement is a must, but does it have to be in the middle of typing)  
ruelukas22  
(It always has to be while typing.)

How exactly do Bleach ghosts interact with people? Like what are the hauntings like? Because if it’s like traditional haunted house stuff, you know Sakura’s bullies would not have happy lives.  
lightsaberwieldingdalek  
After more googling, it looks like a spirit can, with a lot of effort, do some very small things , knock a glass off the table, that sort of thing, but hollows are exactly as tangible as they want to be, so smash up streets in fights like it’s nothing. Leave claw marks in steel.

This could get Sakura to notice Naruto, if he’s the one the ninja do a yamakayta mind check on after the first time she can’t draw the hollow somewhere isolated to kill it. Mito would be around, maybe following her remaining cousin, and Sakura could try and get info off her  
ruelukas22  
…Sasuke would be so freaking haunted after the massacre. Meanwhile, Sakura would love the Uchiha compound??? An entire section of Konoha where she doesn’t have to worry about anything save one person!

This would be amazing, because people don’t notice things until they want to, and now they have someone to blame the unexplainable things going on on. Sakura would quickly find out why they blame him.

The question I think we should ask now, is how and how quickly would this get off canon? We’ve explained most of it so far in regards to canon, but at what point would it really differentiate? Would most of it change when Sakura decides to fight Orochimaru? How much? We’ve already theorized how she could get rid of the seal. How much of her base attitude would be different?  
lightsaberwieldingdalek  
How many ghosts do you think want Sakura to do something for them so they can move on? Final letter to estranged family, dig up savings for children, make sure their body gets found, etc? She’d probably put a lot of effort into not getting found, but still do it. (Sasuke wakes up to find 5 separate buried chests in the bottom of a huge hole in his back garden).

The Uchiha are quickly brought into spirit Konoha and have the rules explained to them. There are a lot of civilian Uchiha who’s second lifespan can be measured in weeks and no one wants a hollow outbreak.

 

In regards to canon, Sakura having a different personality doesn’t change much of pre-canon. She might be more isolated- her friendship with Ino might be less close or even non existent- and seen as the weird strong girl. Sasuke would have a better opinion of her, if only because she doesn’t squeal over him all day (even if she does still have a crush, there are dozens of Uchiha women she can go to to ask what an Uchiha man wants). Naruto’s crush is basically “I like pink hair!” So is probably unchanged. It would be interesting if Sakura was pitying of Naruto, but also deep down bat-sh*t terrified of the kyubi he hosts. Unfortunately hollow reaction to something scary is murder, so she spends a lot of time controlling her reactions and generally looking very uncomfortable around him.

As for Kakashi-let’s say his father has moved on, but Rin hasn’t. Let’s also say she hasn’t found out Obito’s alive while ghosting around, and just assumed he passed on peacefully after their team survived the kanabi bridge mission. Run might even have recruited little Sakura to try and cheer up/motivate Kakashi.

So Rin is giving Sakura personality info to try and manipulate Kakashi into actually teaching. What this looks like to Kakashi is that Sakura is a female Obito but better at reading people and likes punching. So all three of his students now remind him of cared for people that died.

The Wave mission is where things really go off the rails though.  
ruelukas22  
I think she’d probably be Shino levels of weird. Quiet, gets upset over strange things, overly respectful of the dead and overly attentive during history. She’s a good student, top girl in the class even, but no one should be that focused during history. She’d still get bullied. At first. But she doesn’t need saving. She doesn’t need Ino, like she did in canon. She only has to get angry once, and it’s not even over how she’s treated. It’s over some other kids picking on Hinata for getting her uncle killed. Sakura has met Hizashi, and hearing this outright slander makes her go balistic. Hinata has a crush on someone else this time, and she’s nervous for a different reason.

Sakura is scared of the Kyubi, and her Inner Hollow is very loudly murderous to Naruto, but she can’t hate him, not with Mito whispering in her ear. So when she can, when she’s sure, she does little things for him. A book that helps him learn how to read. Another on writing instructions. Food from people who overcharged him, clothes that actually fit, seeds for a garden he loves and cares for tenderly. She thinks he’s caught on to it when he declares his crush on her. She’s quietly sad when she realizes that it has more to do with her not ignoring him (not being able to ignore him) while still not being horrible to him. She’s not sure if she’s truly surprised when she’s put on a team with the two the spirits direct her towards the most. She’s even less surprised that the ANBU that belongs to a ghost about her age is her jounin sensei. Rin is very pleased. To be fair, so are a lot of ghosts.

You sound like you have ideas about the Wave mission. Do tell.  
lightsaberwieldingdalek  
I’m interested in why you think Hinata ‘s scared of Sakura. Also what other ghosts are happy about Sakura being on team 7.

You mention Hizashi and made me think. How does Sakura fight? The academy very much teaches the bare bones of ninja skills, just enough for the jonin Senseis to built whatever they want from their students. But Sakura is in active life or death combat every weekend. So the ghosts teach her. Genjustu doesn’t work on hollows, and ninjutsu is almost as bad. Not to mention that, unless she’s so angry she can’t even think about jutsu, she has very low reserves. So that leaves tai jutsu. Hand to hand. So Sakura has an eclectic collection of styles she’s learnt, and she’s old enough to know that she can’t use most of them in school. But she can’t unknow them. So her academy records have her very good at reading her opponents and predicting their movements. When she has to properly fight, there’s a bit of every clan in Konoha’s style. Again, not including what the Uchiha matchmakers have filched off their opponents. When Kakashi sees this fighting, he remembers the teachers notes and concludes she must be watching jonin practicing (and struggles on whether he wants to keep her far away from or push her towards Gai) (jokes on him, she’s known him since she was 7 and passed off fighting a hollow as shadow boxing)

 

I’ll do wave once I’m less busy  
ruelukas22  
Taijustsu!Sakura is always one of my favorites. Always so beautiful. I wonder if the reason she’d get a lower score for taijutsu in the academy is because she’s always stopping herself from flowing into a move she’s not supposed to know.  
lightsaberwieldingdalek  
Good idea. Sakura is lucky that hollows and hollow-people heal fast. People might get suspicious if she’s running around with bruises all the time.

I’d still like to know your ideas re: Hinata scared and ghosts on team 7.

I’ve had an even better idea for the Sasuke and Sakura relationship. Sasuke thinks she’s slightly better than their classmates but only because she doesn’t fangirl over him. Sakura doesn’t have romantic feelings, instead considering her one of the many under her protection, and kind of useful. The entire Uchiha clan, all 5 generations of them, are trying to match make. Their feelings run the entire gamut from romantic (Sakura is perfect for our little darling) , to the coldly pragmatic (this new bloodline is purely spiritual, and so won’t mess with our eyes. It must be bred into the family line. We can advise and protect our decendents forever).

 

 

Ok. So. Wave. Sakura’s never been out of Konoha before. She’s got advantages, but that doesn’t mean she can get past all the wall defensives. Even with the guy who designed them teaching her. So she has no idea what the hollow population is going to be like. Or how to beat them with out her teammates noticing. So a few ghosts, instead of haunting Konoha, bind themselves either to Sakura or something she’s carrying. Let’s say three. Tobimara definitely, he’s Tobi-Sensei from earlier. Rin is following Kakashi, so that’s two. The last one, maybe an Uchiha? Whatever the name of Itachi’s fiancé was, she can be the third. She’s real keen on Sasuke’s vengeance plan. The most common conversation topic with her involves the words “F*ck Itachi!”. A lot. A real lot.

Sakura doesn’t like Tazuna because he’s a misogynistic drunk asshole, same as canon, she’s just more blatant about it. Her companions don’t help. I’m iffy on how the demon brothers encounter goes. Hollows can sense powerful souls, and Sakura was trained by Tobimara “I can tell whether your doing a no.1 or a no.2 from the other side of the land of fire. On a bad day.” Senju aka “That tricky bastard”. She has worked out some sensing tricks. So she knows the brothers are hiding as a puddle. Maybe she stops, or warns Kakashi, but the brothers know the jig is up and attack. Maybe this goes more or less as canon, with Kakashi faking out his death (though Sakura isn’t fooled), Sakura playing defensive, and the boys winning the fight.

This time when tazuna tries to talk team 7 into carrying on the mission, he mentions in passing that the ninjas Gato hired are killing people, that the keep finding their better fighters dead with no physical marks. And Sakura knows what a hollow kill looks like.  
ruelukas22  
It’s less Hinata’s scared of her, and more of that she’s entirely too aware of how easily Sakura could crush her, except Sakura doesn’t. Sakura protected her. And Hinata has all to few people who are willing to do that, seemingly none after her uncle died (is killed because of her) that someone who could hurt not doing so is amazing. So she watches her. Sure Sakura is a bit strange, but her taijustsu is beautiful and Hinata just can’t help sighing over her. And maybe she has a crush on Naruto too, his bravery and courage, but she also admires Sakura’s strength.

Uchiha Izumi is very much into Sasuke’s plan of killing Itachi, no matter what Shisui says. However for that to happen, the ankle biter needs to be able to survive that long. He doesn’t have the best track record, and neither does his sensei, no matter what Rin says. The girl is bound to him, she should be able to clearly see that he is insane! Of course when they argue about it, Tobirama bloody Senju, has to but in and say that everyone with a Sharingan is crazy. Sakura enjoys listening to the fights up until that point, because the girls start yelling and then it’s no longer pleasant. She thinks Tobi-sensei does it just to annoy her. Izumi is one of the few Uchiha’s that doesn’t push her towards Sasuke, partly because she knows better. The older generations are in no way as subtle they needed to be for their pushing to actually make Sakura like Sasuke. This lack of pushing makes Izumi one of her close friends, along with Rin.

When Sakura realizes that she really is going to get to destroy a hollow an older one, one that’s quite possibly more powerful than any she’d fought before, she grins. He face is back to its usual too-much-like-Obito look a second later, and had Kakashi not have glanced at his genins to see their reaction he would have missed it. He didn’t miss it, and he’d spend many hours afterwards contemplating the feral, malicious glee in that grin. Why was she so happy over unexplained deaths? He’d eventually settle on that she liked the challenge such a mystery presented, even if he is uncomfortable knowing that the normally clear headed, happy girl might have a murderous streak in her.  
lightsaberwieldingdalek  
Oh the dynamics between grumpy tobimara, hero-worship Rin and vengeful Izumi must be so much fun. Sakura has always been the sort of person who smiles more than not, but on this trip she finds herself outright grinning at the banter. This does not help Kakashi’s Obito comparisons.

I was thinking Tazuna’s Son? The guy that Inari used as proof that heroes die, would turn out to be the hollow, who started feeding on Gato’s men to try and protect his people, but his mind has degenerated until he’s now feeding on whoever he likes.

Maybe this could be how this worlds version of shinigami start? Zabuza dies, Inari has the burgeoning skill to see hollows thanks to his dead dad hanging around him all the time, and Zabuza and Haku start teaching him sword skills to kill the hollows to protect wave.

 

Back to how the plot goes. Sakura advocates to carry on to wave so she can kill the hollow. Naruto gets suckered by tazunas sob story, and Sasuke is on his “challenge everybody to get strong” kick. Kakashi thinks this will be a good test of his students, and anyway, he’s a jonin, if anything goes wrong he easily bail his students out (Kakashi has never heard of Murphy’s Law).

Zabuza turns up. Killing intent does f*ck all to Sakura. Though she is impressed by Zabuza’s more mundane intimidation skills. Reminds her of Izuna Sensei when he was yelling about the stupidity of a coup to a bunch of old-age-looking (there is a clear difference in Sakura’s mind between old in life and old in spirit life length) Uchiha. Sakura can sense Haku flitting around the edges of the clearing. Rin and Izumi try to help their particular charges, trying to force Zabuza’s arm to twitch out of the water prison, and readjust the arc of the Naruto-giant shurikan so it hits Zabuza. Tobimara his helping Sakura keep track of the battlefield and block the senbon that keep coming at Tazuna. Tazuna, of course, is too drunk to notice the needles, though Haku stays out of Sakura’s sight.

When the boys get Kakashi out of the water prison, she drags them out of the way of the ninjutsu battle. Izumi is crowing about Sasuke’s skill, and Rin is still hovering over Kakashi’s shoulder panicking over his hand sign speed. When Haku knocks Zabuza unconscious, Sakura recognise him as Senbon asshole, but everything is done before she can tell Kakashi  
ruelukas22  
The filler episodes having actual weight and plot relevance because Sakura is using them to creat more Shinigami. Though I doubt they’d be called that.

Inari’s father figure (who is not Tazuna’s actual son, or Tsunami’s (Tazuna’s daughter, Inari’s mom) actual husband) being the hollow is like all kinds of poetic and amazing? I have a need.

Do ghosts get some kind of bonus from spending a lot of time with people like Sakura? Like a power boost or lasting bonus?

Sakura is so ready to throw down with Haku and if he’s stayed still for long enough he would soon be missing some limbs. But the battle just passes her by, and she’s not used to battles that aren’t her, aren’t just one opponent, and sure it gets handled but she’s still kicking herself for hyperfocusing on Haku when he proves to be the bigger threat to Tazuna. What if the boys had needed her? This battle, more than anything else so far, is pushing the fact that she cares about these idiots. She was so close to losing her idiot sensei, so close to having the boys washed away, what would have happened is she hadn’t pulled the back…?! This is what they have all meant, about teamwork and bonds. Family.

Then Kakashi collapses, what little of his chakra he had left seemingly disappearing, and she hasn’t lost it this hard since she was little and had less control. But her hysterics are pulled back in quickly, because there is no new ghost, and Tobi-sensei is shouting at her about chakra exaustion, and then she’s tanking herself back into control, even if her Inner Hollow is still screaming profanities and wanting to kill the bastard herself for scaring them like that- But Sakura covers it all back in, but she’s not smiling. The calm in her face is paper thin, and the boys are more scared of her right now than they were of the killing intent from Zabuza. When she speaks they listen, and Naruto spams a couple clones to carry Kakashi (and Rin through Sakura advises the best way to do that) and they book it to Tazuna’s house. Sakura is going to chew Kakashi a new one when he wakes. How dare he worry her like this.  
lightsaberwieldingdalek  
I’ll have to look up and go through the filler episodes now for potential Shinigami. They could be called guides or guardians? what about “Speakers for the Dead”? (borrowed of a book I read once)

Ghosts don’t seem to get a power boost from Sakura. Sakura has iron-hard control. However, if she purposely bled energy, she could in essence feed them hers, slowing down their second ageing. Doing this to humans would eventually allow them to start seeing and touching spirits. This is what happened to Inari, with his step-dad’s ghost then hollow spending time around him, leaking power the whole time. 

I like your explanation of why Sakura focused on Haku. I like giving her more abilities but if she just beat everything with a wave of her hand it would be boring. This first Zabuza fight is where Naruto and Sasuke first see a glimpse of Inner/Hollow Sakura. The part of her that would kill and kill for hers. And now they are hers. On their way to Tazuna’s house Sakura whispers to Naruto and Sasuke about “Senbon Asshole”, and that since he took Zabuza away before Kakashi could kill him, Zabuza was probably still alive. 

Tobimara and Rin are doing medic checks over Kakshi while Izumi keeps watch for any attacks on Tazuna. (Its so much easier to check internal organs when you can literally stick your head inside). And then they get to Tazuna’s house and are introduced to his family, and then Inari goes, “Whose the chain guy?”  
ruelukas22  
The specific people I was referencing were Rinmaru from the curry of life episodes, Sumaru from Hidden Star, and the Daimyō of the Land of Birds, Sagi.

Rin at some point has definitely taught Sakura at least the basics of iryojutsu, mostly so she could fix her own hurts from fighting hollows.

Sakura down right twitching and wondering if she should just kill the kid. Because no. She’s not dealing with this. She can not deal with this right now.

Tobirama is ridiculously overpowered, so of course the kid could see him, and not Izumi or Rin. He’s amused, because he’s a little shit like that, and eventually Sakura will figure out why the brat can see her Tobi-sensei, but right now she’s done. So after staring at the brat for a minute, while his mother flutters around apologizing and offering dinner, she just exhales through her nose, let’s Tsunami lead them to their room (because over her dead body they’re getting separated right now) and sets up to do what Rin tells her to heal her idiot sensei. She makes the boys help her, half to keep them out of her hair, half to keep them where she can see them, and she listens to Izumi when she says to send Naruto’s clones to set up traps around the house.

Okay, history time. There are things you do not do after killing a ninja. If you kill a Konoha ninja, you better have killed their entire team, or you’re dead. Things just happen. A kunai suddenly changes directions. A tree beach snaps. An explosive seal goes off without anyone’s input. Things will happen and you will die, so you better have gotten them all. If you kill a Suna ninja, you better have non done it with a cheap trick or in cold blood. You better have impressed them. Suna nin are poisoners and puppeteers. Still, even if they were impressed, don’t go near their desert for a while. You won’t make it back. If you manage to kill a Kiri nin, you’re probably okay. Kiri nin always have an agenda. Hopefully you weren’t a part of it. If you manage to kill an Iwa nin, don’t go underground. For a good long while. Because there is a good chance that you’ll never see the sky again if you do. If you manage to kill a Kumo nin, good luck. They always get their due. Always.  
lightsaberwieldingdalek  
I think that’s maybe too much? It takes a lot of effort to not pass on. It’s not just “ oh he killed me”, it’s, “ he made me suffer, made my best friend watch me die and as I lay dieing told me exactly what he was going to do to my daughter”, it’s “I sacrificed my life for my students , and my enemies are right behind them and I must see them safe home”, it’s “he trapped me in an illusion where I loved him and then drove a sword through my chest, as he made my last words ones of loving him and I hate him”  
ruelukas22  
Legend, not just reality. Superstition compounded by weird things that actually happened. Ghosts expending their energy, not just Hollows torturing their victims. It’s a Konoha nins need to protect their team, a Suna nin who couldn’t afford to die like that, a Kiri nin who needed that to do something they cared about, an Iwa nin who won’t forgive or forget, a Kumo nin who has found new power and is going to use it, no matter the cost.  
lightsaberwieldingdalek  
A Watsonian reason is that the amount of power to do something tiny would kill a new ghost. So they might shift something half a centimetre, or cause a single spark of chakra. Sometimes that’s all you need. But often it isn’t.

On a Doyleist level, too many ghost occurrences would make hollows and spirits more believable to people, as it’s evidence. And Sakura is supposed to be the only genuine medium.

(Sudden idea for filler/fluff: Sakura meets a medium. Medium claims to be telling someone what their loved one is saying. Said loved one is haunting them, saying the exact opposite- “Daisuke wants you to forgive Keiko for his death. It was an accident.” “No it wasn’t ! Kick that crazy bitch’s ass, darling!”)

 

Back to wave. Once Kakashi is settled and the boys are asleep, Sakura takes Inari aside and asks him if he’s seen what’s eating people- if he can see tobi-Sensei, he might be able to see the monsters. Inari is at first wary of Sakura’s motives, the ecstatic that she believes him about the monster that only he can see, and can kill it. He swings right back to wary when she says he can’t tell anyone. They eventually compromise. Sakura will “guard” Inari, and they will hunt the hollow together.

It takes three days for Kakashi to wake up. During that time, Naruto and his clones speed up the bridge building. There are still workmen needed to do the specialised and skilled work, but endless manual labour is incredibly useful. Sasuke spends the time practicing katas in the woods and searching for intruders. Inari’s situation is just a too bit too similar to his post-Uchiha massacre for comfort. Uchiha trauma based obsession TM-go!

Sakura investigates the death scenes, and let’s it be known around the village that she’s planning to solve the murders. She also attempts to teach Inari some spiritual power based tricks. There’s a bit of a hiccup at the start, as she assumes his abilities as like hers, part of an inner hollow link, instead of his own spiritual power being provoked into expanding.  
ruelukas22  
Sakura doesn’t have to be the only one like her, she’s just the only one in Konoha. Remember earlier about Gaara seeing because of his not-Naruto level seal and it driving him even crazier? Sakura has help, Gaara wouldn’t, so while the ghosts help her balance they make everything worse for Gaara. Honestly think he’d like the hollows.

Sakura training her first little minion will be both cute and comedically horrifying. Especially when he notices her Inner Hollow.

Naruto being helpful is great, and Izumi whining and despairing over Sasuke for three days because he’s no use to anyone when he’s being broody would be hilarious. Run is a nervous wreck who alternates from fighting with Izumi and hovering over Kakashi. Tobirama doesn’t see the difference in between this and how they normally act. Sakura is secretly amused, but Inari keeps her busy.

Pray tell me why, exactly, would Sakura tell anyone about what she’s doing???

 

@ruelukas22 . I figured Sakura would be so happy to have a living person who she can actually relate to about this. Also, Inari can see Tobimara clear as day, she can’t just brush him off. And finally, those with bleach-style spiritual power are more “tasty” to hollows than normal people. If Sakura doesn’t tell him what’s going on, she is very likely condemning him to die.

ruelukas22  
She wouldn’t know that. We know that. She doesn’t. Or at least she didn’t. Her Inner Hollow wants to eat him so bad, doesn’t she?

lightsaberwieldingdalek  
That sounds like a good idea. Also hollows do talk a little. Mostly it’s along the lines of “…. hungry…” but their rants might clue Sakura into the fact that she is more appetising than almost any one else. (Which means she can use herself as bait)

ruelukas22  
I’m just imagining her figureing that out when she’s still tiny and Tobirama’s despair because this midget he’s somehow in charge of is going to get herself killed.

lightsaberwieldingdalek  
He concludes it’s his punishment for teaching Danzo to hate Uchiha, and Hiruzen to let too much go. Izuna claims that it’s because Tobimara killed him and started the Madera crazy train. (He know about his brother squatting in a cave, but assumes all his plans are over as Madera died just before the kyubi attack. Izuna got bored of visiting his brother’s cave a few years in and so doesn’t know about Obito)

ruelukas22  
Oh dear Stars, Izuna deciding the best way to spend his unlife torturing (messing with and teasing) the guy that killed him. And sure, maybe he still hates the Senju, but Konoha’s not that bad, not really. It’s a lot better than listening to his brother’s crazy ramblings anyway.  
Back to Wave?

lightsaberwieldingdalek  
*wiggling eyebrows* it seems like you have some shipping planned, huh?  
So Kakashi wakes up, and from his perspective, Naruto has been useful, Sasuke has been useful, and Sakura has wandered around town with a 9 year old for three days. (She’s also been recruiting local ghosts for Inari’s community) . So he brings them to the trees and tries to teach them to tree walk. Sakura already knows this. Kakashi however is a little pissed at her so tells her to help the boys and keep on tree walking until she can’t anymore , to “increase her reserves” . The boys argue and get in a competition, and Sakura walks up and down the trunk of a tree while having an ethical debate with Tobimara in old Senju sign language.  
That evening, while Naruto is meeting Haku for the first time, Sakura tells Kakashi about “Senbon Asshole” as she’s been calling him for the last three days. Kakashi then feels a little guilty at being mean to her and lays out his plan, which of very basically “I fight Zabuza, Naruto leaves clones to look after Inari and mum, you three protect Tazuna and hold off senbon guy.” So basically canon but the three kids actually work together.  
Sakura starts planning to use the ghosts as best she can, mostly in giving Inari a local ghost warning system for people coming for him


End file.
